fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Hankvi
|Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = Lusus Murtaw Guidza - Dancestor Pensiver Axeswish - Ancestor |Row 6 title = Homeland |Row 6 info = Past: An unknown hive Present: A tower where the Village used to be|Row 7 title = First Story Appearance |Row 7 info = Absolutely Nothing: Ludicrine's Inactivity and Beyond |Row 8 title = Most Recent |Row 8 info = Spark |Row 9 title = Known aliases/Nicknames |Row 9 info = HGD, Hank, "Gog/Jegus"}} Biography Hankvi is a Troll, originating from another universe where he took residence on "Trollplanet" (or "Alternia"). Unlike the rest of his society, his blood color signed him as a highblood but not as a miracle-believer, sopor-ingestor, or a Subjagglator. Instead, he is a shy and timid one, and has a weird "device" dubbed by his ancestor (Pensiver Axeswish) as "The Karma Arm", where he can control space and cross between dimensions, but almost never used for no apparent reason. History WIP, Info Typically overworked and busy, as well as the keeper of countless pets, and when the guy does finally get a vacation, he lets it loose. Hankvi in stories is typically depicted as a workaholic, thus not appearing in many stories due to absence because of duties regarding other things. Normally he is a highly skilled professional at many talents as well as having advanced general intelligence. However, when drunk, (which is not hard to do with him) Hank turns into a complete idiot, as seen in the only three stories he appeared in. Hank's S___B title is the Page of Chance. His trollian tag is and his typing quirk consists of typing His fetch modi include a die modus, which stores no more than 6 items, which are randomly fetched, and a note modus, which is described as drawing using polygons to note items on grid paper. Hankvi is a Derse dreamer and his planet is the Land of Mist and Lyrics. Combat Apparati Hankvi's stat balance leans towards survivability, being able to take a significant amount of damage with decently high health and defense stats, as well as being able to dish out decent amounts of damage, albeit taking a later turn due to a lacking agility rating. *Attacks ** - Regular attack to one enemy. ** - Attacks all enemies with a little bit of attack loss. ** - A slower, less-accurate, but painful Bash. ** - Minor increase to stats. ** - Summons a pet, or stickman to battle. Ranges from minor pets to experienced classes. ** - A stampede of weapons, classes, and monsters attack all enemies, with almost every attack showering the field. Depending on the resistances, it could surpass PSI Starstorm, but still very far from Dakudoragonkaiza. Not to be confused with the taming move from this story. ** - Summon Skeletal Stickman with a pre-determined class. Can summon with a random weapon as well as can be given one according to its class. **(When the Axe of Chaos is wielded, the following attacks can be accessed) *** - Medium damage to all enemies, somewhat equal to PSI Flash Ω. *** - Very high damage to all enemies but with lower accuracy, can cause blindness, life sap, and in extremely rare cases, Darkening. *** - Charges a beam of interlocked light and darkness, capable of eradicating every enemy (or half the health off of light/dark elementals). Will take two turns to charge and another to fire. It comes at a cost as both Lightwave and Darksphere cannot be used for the remainder of the battle. *** - Upon being hit with a light-based or dark-based attack, the Axe of Chaos absorbs the attack and counterattacks with the respective move opposite to the one being hit. ** - Throws two dice that determine what stat is going to be decreased and what will be increased for the duration of the battle (ranging from a 1/6 to a 1/3 of a bar). Can sometimes result in nothing increased and/or nothing decreased (to make up to a 6D die). ** - A "device" with unknown properties. Cannot be (currently) performed by ordinary means by said user. *Weaponry - Hankvi's favorite weapon type is hatchets/axes, thus he has a Hatchetkind and Axekind strife decks. ** Mithril hatchet - Light, yet obsolete. ** Axe of Chaos - A weapon that was once wielded by Hankvi's ancestor. *Traits ** - Allows for use of Necromancy and other dark powers granted to him by Chaos. ** - Due to Hankvi's Specibus and Strifedeck being that of an Axekind, his stats increase when equipped with an Axe. ** - Often gets mindless and thus unaffected by distracting factors, or serious to the point of building rage against a particular enemy. May also turn enraged when hit critically in the head. Gallery HGD_MSPA.PNG|Former sprite HGD_SRTroll.png|Normal appearance (HE HAS HANDS) HGD_lying.png|Same, but used in a signature HGD_With_Hair.png|Drawn by Look-a-troopa The_Bureaucrats.png|Also drawn by Look-a-troopa; right-most one. SFANB Page Of Chance.png|What Hankvi would possibly look like as a god tier. Feastings Style HGD Sprite.png|Another sprite by LAT Updated_Hankvi_Injured.PNG|Updated look of Hankvi - without headband God Tier Hankvi.png|Hankvi as a god tier, in symbolic form. Hank;^;.png|vacation.pa(in)g HGD_MSPA_UPDATE.png|Updated symbolic sprite Category:Males